


Daddy

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daddy/Baby Relationship, Aoi in schoolgirl get-up, Daddy Kink, It's 2016 who hasn't had a daddy kink lbr, M/M, Sex Toys/Dildos, Uruha as a really attractive daddy and Aoi as his lil babydoll, there's a reserved spot in hell for me I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You’re so lucky aren’t you, my precious little whore? You get to be fucked by my cock,” Kouyou’s breathing hard, sweat trickling down the side of his face, and Yuu thinks nothing looks better than this, than seeing his daddy overcome with want still dressed in his work suit and tie and looking so dangerously hot.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/196687.html) on November 16, 2013.
> 
>  **Inspired:** by this [.gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/7639006872bafb8a646e65ce6fd0729d/tumblr_mifj8noWpe1rctei5o1_500.gif) (NSFW)

_Daddy_. It’s a simple word, but it’s something that exerts ultimate control over the shuddering raven, being put in his place as he curls his legs up protectively to himself onto the sofa. His white knee high socks barely cover much of his milky legs that are already splayed out on display for his lover, and the red checkered schoolgirl skirt he wears rides up to his thighs, offering little else to imagine with the lewd way he’s already dressed in. He wears a white blouse with sleeves rolled up his arm, the ends of the top unbuttoned and tied neatly into a big ribbon, revealing his flat stomach and navel piercing that embellished a light pink crystal, and complemented his white, fair skin. The feeling of the cold air to his skin makes him blush; it reminds him of how his lover had dressed him so meticulously this morning, rough fingers brushing against his body every now and then as he pulled the knee high socks over his legs, skirt over his thighs and tied the blouse around his chest. Kouyou never let him dress himself; Yuu was always to be a doll, his little babydoll, someone that he wielded absolute control over and was a master to. Yuu’s raven hair falls simply to his shoulders, having been brushed thoroughly through this morning, and Kouyou had spent a good five minutes or so deliberating on an accessory to adorn his raven hair with, before deciding that Yuu looked best with his hair down, simply, casually, messily.  
  
Now, Kouyou’s hands are still roaming against Yuu’s face, still caressing and touching, his impenetrable gaze still fixated longingly onto Yuu’s. Yuu hears Kouyou inhale deeply, and he knows Kouyou enjoys this, enjoys watching Yuu in the morning, enjoys admiring the way his hair falls and the way his legs shift as he moves himself across the couch. Yuu pays attention to the way Kouyou’s eyes dart quickly to Yuu’s thighs as he brings his legs up to the couch, the slight movement forcing his skirt up further and exposing more skin for Kouyou to see, and it’s with a satisfied smile that he cocks his head away, knowing that though Kouyou was said to wield all the power in name, Yuu knew _he_ was the one who was able to control Kouyou, with all his love and lust and adoration for the raven. Yuu pretends he doesn’t notice Kouyou’s pining gaze, and smoothens down his schoolgirl skirt, knowing Kouyou would still be watching, would still be trying to swallow his lust down, would still try to attempt to resist his want to take Yuu right then and there.  
  
“I have to go to work,” Kouyou finally says, clearing his throat after what seemed like an eternity of Yuu teasing him with subtle movements. Kouyou tries to shuffle away from the couch, standing up straight in his work pants and blouse and tie and _oh, how handsome Kouyou looks when he’s dressed so domineering like this_ ; but Kouyou’s eyes can’t seem to leave Yuu’s figure, and it’s with a helpless sigh that he bends down and kisses Yuu gently against his hair. Yuu makes a noise of content at the gesture, beaming happily at his touch, and Kouyou just laughs, shaking his head.  
  
Yuu waits patiently against the sofa and watches as Kouyou heads back into the bedroom, presumably to get his work bag, and Yuu readies himself to give Kouyou a goodbye kiss before he leaves. Kouyou, however, comes out of the bedroom with a pair of hand cuffs in his hand, and Yuu looks to him confusedly as his lover bends over to him and grabs at Yuu’s delicate wrists, tugging it over to be cuffed with by the metal restrains. He doesn’t pull away from Kouyou though, because he _never_ resists what Kouyou does to him, only asks and questions after him, and something about his compliance makes Kouyou grateful, and all the more in love with him.  
  
“ _Daddy_ , what are you doing-”  
  
“Shhh, babydoll, I just want to make sure you aren’t going to leave me.” Kouyou’s clasping the cuffs to the sofa, and Yuu lets out a small noise of protest, realizing what his lover was planning to do. Was he going to be chained here for the rest of the day? What was Kouyou planning in his mind?  
  
“You know I won’t ever leave you,” Yuu says, his mouth full on pouting now, and it makes Kouyou chuckle, but it doesn’t halt him in his movements until he finishes cuffing Yuu to the chair, rendering his hands useless for the day. “What am I going to do when you’re gone?”  
  
“Wait for me to get back,” Kouyou muses, and it makes Yuu pout further. Kouyou heads back to the bedroom to get more things, and it’s only when Kouyou nears him with the objects in hand that the realization dawns unto Yuu as to Kouyou’s real plans; and Yuu's face goes ashen with mock horror.  
  
“ _No_ , daddy, I promise I’ll be good, don’t-”  
  
“You’ll listen to me, won’t you, babydoll?” Kouyou coos to the raven, and Yuu nods reluctantly, knowing Kouyou was going to get his way, anyway. And it wasn’t like Yuu _violently_ objected to it; it was just… Yuu’s face turned peach pink at the sight of the dildo in hand, the sex toy glistening and looking ready to be used in between Yuu’s thighs. Yuu takes a deep breath and complies as Kouyou spreads Yuu’s legs wide open, and – fingering the lacy black panties that he knew would be there – tugs it down Yuu’s thighs, exposing his cock and his throbbing hole. His skin is neatly shaved, just like a girl, and he sees the way Kouyou’s fingers tremble of their own accord as they come into contact with Yuu’s bare skin, something that pleases Yuu a lot. He loved knowing that he was the only one who could make Kouyou lose control, and he relished in that fact, liking the attention Kouyou bestowed upon him always. The mere knowledge of what Kouyou was going to do him already excited his insides, begging to be touched, and it’s with an amused smirk that Kouyou licks the tip of his finger before bringing it down and pushing it into Yuu, much to the tense squirming the raven does against the couch, his naked ass backing up against the velvety material of his seat.  
  
“Don’t be so impatient,” Kouyou teases, though Yuu knows it’s otherwise, and in time Kouyou slowly stretches him with his finger, tenderly moving his finger in and out at a snail’s pace to accustom Yuu to the feeling. It doesn’t take long for Yuu to get used to it; his body was used to Kouyou’s touches and fucking, and soon Kouyou’s second and third finger were in, scissoring Yuu expertly with every thrust. Yuu’s every moan came as a pleasure to Kouyou’s ears, and it took him every inch of his will to prevent him from fucking Yuu ruthlessly into the couch, ignoring all plans for the day and just flipping Yuu over and over into different positions to do as he pleased. Kouyou breathed in deeply, watching as Yuu’s face contorted into a million orgasmic expressions, his red lips panting and parting to produce delicious noises, and Kouyou felt his cock twitch uncontrollably in the front of his pants. Pulling his fingers out, he met with Yuu’s audible whine and a pleading mewl, something that almost made him give in – only for him to remember his original intention in the first place.  
  
“Stay still, honey,” Kouyou placates, and he grabs for the dildo in hand, moving it to Yuu’s exposed hole. It’s beyond stretched now, and as he pushes it against Yuu’s entrance, the raven’s writhing, moving impatiently up against it, feeling the first few inches of the sex toy enter in. Yuu’s making whimpering noises as Kouyou pushes it deeper inside of him, and after many hushed whispers and words of affection pouring forth from Kouyou’s lips, the dildo fits him fully inside, filling his body up nicely from within. Yuu’s breathless by the time it’s done, and Kouyou snakes a hand around his neck and pulls the raven up into a hard kiss before pulling away, eyes glinting as he watches Yuu’s face morph quickly into puzzlement. He tries to shift nearer to Kouyou, raising his hips higher, but the dildo inside of him vibrates inside of him with each movement he makes, and it makes him pant and moan in response to the contraction of his muscles around the sex toy, sending him rushes of pleasure each time.  
  
“Daddy, I don’t- _nngh…_ understand… _ah…_ ” Yuu’s own cock is quickly erecting, far too turned on by the friction moving inside of him, and the sight of Yuu’s cock, straining up against his schoolgirl skirt, makes Kouyou shiver, feeling his control slowly slip away from him, little by little.  
  
“This dildo is special. It will vibrate each time you so much as move an inch, kitten… So I recommend you don’t move too much.” Kouyou explains, grinning, and he brings himself up from the sofa, grabbing his work bag from the nearby coffee table, preparing to leave.  
  
“D-Daddy! Don’t leave me!” Yuu’s crying out, begging, trying not to move too much in fear of the bastard toy vibrating inside of him once more, testing his resilience. “Don’t… _ah…_ don’t… please… _nn…_!” It was moving, every second, throbbing deeply inside of him, and the wave of pleasure it gave to him each time left his heart pounding furiously, his senses blinded, his legs weak. He didn’t know how he was going to last at this rate, and Kouyou’s next question only served to worsen it further.  
  
“Can I trust my babydoll to wait for me to return home before he cums over himself?” Kouyou asks, smirking, and Yuu’s body quivers at his words, because he knows it’s not just a question, it’s an _order_. “I don’t want my sofa to get too dirty, you know…”  
  
“I… I can’t,” Yuu squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to pull from the cuffs, but he finds his attempts useless when the hand cuffs are locked tight around his wrists and they prevent him from doing anything with his bare hands. He wants so badly to take them off, to rub his own cock and fuck himself against the raw dildo, but he’s forced into a position where he can’t pleasure himself, and can only watch and feel his cock leak with every vibration the dildo sends throughout his body.  
  
Kouyou laughs, walking off, and Yuu has never felt more helpless under his master’s orders, wondering how pervertic his _daddy_ really was.  
  
“I’ll be back soon, kitten. I trust that you’ll be waiting for me.”  
  
~  
  
Except that Yuu couldn’t wait.  
  
Once Kouyou was gone, Yuu tried desperately to get rid of those handcuffs of his, pulling and yanking, only to earn many red bruises in return, the sharp metal cuffs digging deep into his pale, white skin. He was left sobbing soundlessly, frustrated tears rolling down his face, and he found himself gasping and writhing against the couch each time the dildo vibrated inside of him. He couldn’t resist the temptation… the _lust_ ; it was all there for him, he just needed it… he just wanted more of _it_. Kouyou’s words were long forgotten when the dildo moved harder inside of him, brushing against his quivering insides, and very soon Yuu found himself humping the couch, spreading his legs wide open and pressing the dildo deeper inside of him against the hard material of the sofa. Yuu was moaning and mewling throughout, begging for more, imagining it to be Kouyou’s cock deep inside of him, whispering out desperately many calls of _daddy… daddy…_ as he felt his muscles squeeze each time around the thick length of the dildo. Yuu ended up cumming many times, white sticky fluid emitting from the head of his cock, staining his red checkered mini skirt and the white knee high socks that still adorned his slim legs. Yuu’s sweaty, raven hair was clinging to his face, his lips were battered and bitten from having been chewed on so much, and his body was wet with heat, having spent most of the day experiencing orgasm after orgasm.  
  
And that’s why, when the door finally opened around evening time and Yuu was lying against the sofa, panting heavily with his legs spread out and his cock still oozing with cum against his schoolgirl get-up, he knew Kouyou would be treated to a lovely, ravenous sight of Yuu. Yuu was exhausted from his many orgasms, but he knew when Kouyou came back he’d still be treated to Kouyou’s own cock, and that was what made his eyes lit up as the very person he’d been thinking about the whole day finally stepped back into the living room.  
  
“ _Daddy_ ,” Yuu’s whining immediately, sitting upright against the sofa, and it didn’t take Kouyou long to smell the scent of sex reeking in the air, semen all over the place. Kouyou’s breathless at the sight of Yuu, looking utterly weak and defenseless on the sofa, his skirt and socks long been violated by his own juices and his face hot and sweaty with desire. Kouyou loved these moments the best, loved seeing Yuu so _wanting_ , so needy, so desperate, and he doesn’t even have the heart to lecture Yuu on having spilled all over his couch as he makes his way to the limp raven, dropping his work bag hurriedly against the ground, reaching his hands out to pull Yuu’s head nearer to force him into a deep, heated, long needed kiss.  
  
Yuu’s lips immediately part to allow Kouyou entrance in, and Kouyou’s tongue enters hastily, ravaging Yuu’s mouth for what he was worth. Yuu’s moaning and bucking his hips up to meet Kouyou’s own ones as Kouyou deepens the kiss, and Kouyou doesn’t miss the way Yuu rubs himself against Kouyou’s work pants, begging for him to do _something_ to Yuu. Kouyou runs his hands through the back of Yuu’s hair and smells the sweat and tastes the need against Yuu’s own tongue; and though Yuu doesn’t dare dominate Kouyou much, knowing his place as the submissive, he’s kissing Kouyou fiercely back now, as if he hasn’t seen Kouyou in ages, and he can tell how horny Yuu really is, how much Yuu needs to feel Kouyou’s touch against and inside of him.  
  
He pulls slightly back from Yuu’s lips and finds the raven’s mouth even more bruised than before; his red lips were peeling, chattered by the force of Kouyou’s kiss, and it makes Kouyou's cock grow even harder upon such a sight, not sorry at all for the harsh treatment he’d _accidentally_ given to the raven. Yuu mewls and whines further, his lips moving wantonly with every noise, and Kouyou finds the need to put Yuu into his place, and tell him what exactly to do with that impatient mouth of his.  
  
Hands moving down to pull the dildo out of Yuu’s stretched hole, Kouyou’s not surprised to feel the sex toy soaked in cum, and he wonders just how much Yuu’s spilled today, and how naughty Yuu has been in his absence. The thought of Yuu riding a dildo pleasuring himself to thoughts of Kouyou made Kouyou feel so _hot_ in his pants, and he wanted to ask Yuu that exact question to confirm his own thoughts, to hear Yuu confessing he'd been doing just that while Kouyou's been away.  
  
“You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you?” Kouyou says, lips curving into a devious smile, and Yuu bashfully nods, still staring up pleadingly to Kouyou to do what he wants. “Tell me, Yuu, did you hump this very couch thinking of my cock inside of you? Did you imagine my cock fucking you each time the dildo vibrated inside your little hole?”  
  
Yuu let out a moan at his words, nodding furiously. “D-Daddy, I… I’ve been so bad… I came so many times today, daddy, and I thought of you each time the dildo fucked me deep inside of me…”  
  
Kouyou’s breath is caught in his throat; his hands quickly move down to the front of his belt, working them loose, pulling the zipper down to release his straining hard-on from the irritating feel of his pants. “You’ve been so lonely, huh, my babydoll? My babydoll needs a big daddy to put him into place, like how you need me to fuck you badly with my cock, so you know what bad boys get when they don’t listen to their daddies. _Right,_ Yuu?” He pulled his pants down and tugged his cock out, his large erection pulsing in his hands, red and coated already in pre-cum, drawing Yuu’s eyes to it instantly, his throat gulping as he imagined it already fucking feverishly inside of him, non-stopping, giving him what he truly deserved…  
  
“Please punish me, big daddy, Yuu needs to be put in place,” Yuu whispers out, still tugging at his handcuffs, wishing Kouyou would let him just touch his cock already. Kouyou has other plans, though, and as he grabs Yuu by the hair and yanks his lips forcefully to the head of his cock, Yuu lets out a luscious moan, one that sends Kouyou’s cock throbbing, and it makes Yuu go hard at the knowledge that only _he_ himself could make Kouyou’s hot piece of flesh react this way.  
  
“Always so ready to take my cock, huh, babydoll?” Kouyou’s huskily whispering, tracing the tip of his cock up against the side of Yuu’s cheek. Yuu trembles, waiting in anticipation as Kouyou smeared his pre-cum all over Yuu’s face, tracing his cock all over his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, staining him and leaving him to reek in nothing but cum. Yuu can feel the hot, white droplets trickling down his cheeks, and as one of them slides past his lips, he licks it up and swallows it down, letting out a satisfied moan at the taste that slithers down his throat. It’s bitter and hot and tastes nothing but sex, but it’s like _heaven_ to the raven. Kouyou grins, liking the needy way Yuu swallowed it down so nicely, and gripped at the back of his hair further, forcing him to open his mouth for him. “You must have been so thirsty the whole day, haven’t you, my little whore? Tasty for a drink, tasty to feel my cum leak down your throat…”  
  
Yuu gags as Kouyou slides his big cock into his mouth, and Yuu can’t do anything but shift uncomfortably against his restrains as he leans forward to capture more of his length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he accepts it fully inside of him. Kouyou groans at the feeling of Yuu’s wet tongue finally moving up against his cock, and as Yuu begins furiously sucking – like the whore he is, Kouyou notes with satisfaction – Kouyou leans his body back and begins thrusting, pulling at Yuu’s hair and pushing him deeper and deeper against his cock each time.  
  
He fucks himself into Yuu’s mouth harder and harder, and the combined sound of Yuu whining as he desperately slapped his cock against the walls of Yuu’s mouth made him burn hot with desire. Yuu’s raven hair is tossed over his face, his eyes slinking shut as his tongue worked intensely around his member, and the sight of Yuu putting his mouth to good use; being a good little boy for his _daddy_ just made Kouyou want to torture him more, want to contort that face further and make him pain in pleasure. Yuu’s breathless as Kouyou forces his cock further down his throat, and Kouyou knows he’s hit a limit when Yuu starts crying and begging, for more or for him to stop – Kouyou doesn’t know. Yuu’s protests are muffled by the thick cock in his mouth, however, but even then, he’s still licking and sucking Kouyou’s cock all over, worshipping it like a god, the noises of his tongue against his flesh wet and loud and echoing in the silent living hall. Kouyou thinks he can cum just like this, just by thrusting into his mouth and having Yuu look at him through those _half-lidded eyes that begged simply for more_ , and he’s not surprised to feel the material of the cushions underneath them slowly soak further and further with more liquid, Yuu’s own cock having started leaking once more after getting so turned on by Kouyou’s rough treatment.  
  
“Look at _you_. So needy, so shameful. Aren’t you embarrassed by how you look right now? Sucking your daddy’s cock like a wanton whore. You’re only ever good for sucking cock, aren’t you? That and riding your daddy like a hungry slut. Tell me, Yuu…” Kouyou grabs Yuu by his hair once more, pulling him harshly off his cock, startling the raven greatly and sending him mewling again. He tilts Yuu’s head up and forces him to look at him, those dark glistening eyes of Yuu’s gazing straight back up into Kouyou’s own ones, and the way Yuu looks so helpless, so weak, makes Kouyou grow even harder, Yuu’s beautiful face painted with smears of his cum, tears streaking down his face, his body needy with want… “Tell me, why do you crave cock so much? Why do you like being taken so badly, _huh_? You love it when I hit you, don’t you? You love it when I’m forceful with you. You _love_ it, Yuu, when I pull at your hair and fuck you hard in your body. In your hole, in your mouth, anywhere a cock can fit into, _you want it_.” Yuu’s gasping, his cock flickering up at Kouyou’s words, and he looks down shamefully, his cheeks burning red. Kouyou notes this with grim satisfaction. “Too shy to speak? Too embarrassed to admit you want nothing more than my cock fucking you hard now?”  
  
“D-Daddy…” Yuu’s saying softly, feeling Kouyou’s grip hard in his hair, the pain turning him on more than it should. “Daddy, I’m sorry… Please don’t call me a slut… I’m Daddy’s slut… I only crave Daddy’s cock…”  
  
“God, _fuck_.” Kouyou lets go of his hold on Yuu’s hair, feeling himself on the brink of losing control. “I call you a slut, and you accept it so readily, _huh_? Tell me, Yuu, tell me who taught you to be so naughty…” His arms are seizing for Yuu’s thighs, nails sharply digging into his untainted skin, and as Yuu lets out soft cries of pain, Kouyou pulls his legs wide apart, exposing the lacy black panties that were still held tightly around his thighs, having been pulled down earlier on this morning, except they were now soggy with cum; and Kouyou pulled up schoolgirl skirt higher around Yuu’s waist, the skirt never having covered much in the first place anyway – exposing Yuu’s naked cock fully, and his stretched hole that had been fucked furiously by the dildo earlier on.  
  
“Daddy, _please_ …” Yuu’s begging again, eyes watching Kouyou imploringly, shifting his legs wider and nearing it to Kouyou’s jutting cock. “Please put your big cock in me, please, that’s all Yuu really wants from Daddy, Yuu has been waiting the whole day to ride Daddy’s cock…”  
  
Well, then. Kouyou’s hoisting Yuu by his waist, raising him nearer to his hips before aiming his cock at Yuu’s entrance, and then without warning – pushing it hungrily inside of him, earning himself a whimper from Yuu instantly at the feeling of Kouyou’s intense urgency. Kouyou’s cock slicks right inside of him, and Kouyou’s groaning at the muscles that welcome him as soon as his flesh enters the raven’s body. Yuu’s walls instinctively tightens around Kouyou’s length, and as Yuu squeezes his thighs desperately around Kouyou’s hips for _more_ , Kouyou lets out a string of curses.  
  
“Fuck!” Kouyou’s groaning, throwing his head back as he feels his cock reach all the way in, filling Yuu deep as he fought his way past each resisting muscle, muscles that send Yuu shuddering and wordlessly sobbing at the pleasure that erupts from just the friction alone. Kouyou’s cock rubs heatedly inside of him, and the mere knowledge that Yuu’s completely helpless under Kouyou, with his hands still cuffed up and his legs spread open for his lover, makes Yuu produce an audible moan, squeezing his thighs tighter around Kouyou. The action sends his body resisting around Kouyou’s flesh once more, and the way it contracts and produces a delicious pressure against his cock just leaves Kouyou panting with _want_. Kouyou slowly moves his cock out, his hands anxiously gripping at Yuu’s hair from the back, his lips letting out a string of dirty insults that Yuu knows means nothing to him at all.  
  
“You’re so lucky aren’t you, my precious little whore? You get to be fucked by _my_ cock,” Kouyou’s breathing _hard_ , sweat trickling down the side of his face, and Yuu thinks nothing looks better than this, than seeing his daddy overcome with want _still_ dressed in his work suit and tie and looking so dangerously _hot_. “You need to have your asshole pounded because you _deserve_ it, and Daddy will show you what bad boys get when they’re naughty, when they’re begging and they like cocks and they- _fuck_ ,” Kouyou slams back in, after moving out a good deal, and the way he starts to pick up the pace, his cock thrusting hard then shallow then slow and then _fast;_ Yuu’s losing himself over the edge, bucking his hips up to him with every move, moaning and losing himself in the blinding pleasure that surrounds him each time Kouyou graces him with his cock. “How am I ever going to punish you, huh, my babydoll? You like your punishments too much, you like pleasuring _me_ , you’re going to be the death of me, I swear, _ugh_ ,” Kouyou’s groan matches Yuu’s moan, feeling a particular hard muscle of Yuu’s rub alongside Kouyou’s length. “Come, tell me, who taught my babydoll to be such a bad slut?”  
  
Yuu’s obliged to reply this round; he thrusts up further, albeit weakly, against Kouyou, his thighs quivering underneath Kouyou’s stronger legs that overlap his. “D-Daddy… Daddy taught me to be such a bad slut! Daddy’s the reason why I love cock so much! Oh, yes, there… _please, d-daddy_ …” Yuu feels Kouyou give him a particularly hard thrust at the mention of his name. “ _Daddy… Daddy… Daddy!_ Yes! _Please_ …!”  
  
Kouyou opens his eyes to meet Yuu’s sparkling black eyes. He’s never met anyone with eye color as solid and beautiful as his, and the way they frequently get clouded with tears just brings out the animalistic urges in Kouyou so _fucking_ often. Kouyou moves one arm down Yuu’s back to squeeze his ass cheeks desirably in one hand, while the other hand moves to clench hold around Yuu’s trembling cock, taking his time to slowly milk Yuu dry as he pounds vigorously into Yuu’s body. Yuu appreciates the gesture, gasping with each fluttering touch Kouyou sends down his own member, and though Kouyou comes close to climaxing several times, he resists, and waits until Yuu has come undone first before he does. He can’t miss the time when Yuu cums in front of him, and he’s pleased to see Yuu being pushed gradually off the edge, especially when Kouyou thumbs the head of his cock and rubs against it lewdly in a bid to make him cum.  
  
Eventually Kouyou hits the right spot inside of Yuu and the raven cums in front of him, shaking, moaning the word _daddy, daddy, daddy_ all over again as if Kouyou’s a deity to be worshipped. Yuu spills all over himself and Kouyou’s hand, and Kouyou grins smugly as he raises that hand to cup Yuu’s cheek, smearing even more cum against Yuu’s already stained face. Yuu looks so beautiful this way, but Kouyou has even more plans to paint him like a work of art. Yuu breathes erratically, tired and exhausted from his many orgasms, and just when Kouyou feels he’s about to finish, he pants out Yuu’s name and pulls out quickly, allowing his throbbing cock to release messily all over Yuu’s body, staining his white blouse, his stomach and navel, his sexy short schoolgirl skirt… Yuu’s completely and wholesomely covered in pure, white cum by now, and Kouyou’s utterly in love with the sight, hands streaking past Yuu’s face down to his neck and eventually his body, admiring the way his liquid had decorated his fair, milky skin. He remembers having dressed Yuu up nicely this morning in his schoolgirl uniform, still with fresh, untainted skin that was clean from a nice bath, but now, Yuu’s coated in dirty evidence of sex once more, and it makes Kouyou smirk just looking at the sight. Yuu’s _too_ beautiful, and Kouyou wonders if Yuu knows erotic and obscene he looks to him right now. He truly was his babydoll alright.  
  
“Hands…” Yuu murmurs softly, his eyes rapidly closing, drained from the day’s events; and Kouyou remembers Yuu’s wrists are still cuffed, still chained to the side of the chair. He reaches into his pants for the key and unlocks them swiftly, letting Yuu’s hands fall down loose, revealing the red scars and lines that send Kouyou’s heart swelling immediately. He hadn’t expected Yuu to get hurt in return, but the thought that Yuu hadn’t complained one single bit all these while made Kouyou’s heart go soft again. He may say the vilest things to Yuu during sex, but he never meant any of that; Yuu was always the most important to him, the one he loved the most.  
  
“Babydoll, I’m going to take you to the shower,” Kouyou whispers to his lover, and Yuu just nods simply, eyes shut, and body weak, allowing himself to be taken into Kouyou’s arms bridal-style as Kouyou carried him up from the sofa. He brings Yuu to the bathroom, feeling Yuu’s legs sticky with sweat and cum, brushing and staining the sleeves of his work blouse. Kouyou laughs; he’d have to make a nice dinner for Yuu later. And maybe next time, no more hand cuffs for his little babydoll.


End file.
